


Wandering

by herwhiteknight



Series: ficlets within songs [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: She’d ripped her heart out when she left, and she didn’t even care. She wonders if Blake knows the anguish she caused.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: ficlets within songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Cosmic Love - Florence and the Machine

This is what she remembers wanting - to scream, to tell her words that were so angry that they burned the very ends of her hair.

_“You left me!”_

This is what she doesn’t remember - whether or not she screamed those words at Blake’s retreating back, if they were just a mirage, a nightmare, a daydream. Or perhaps if they were reality.

All Yang knows is that Blake is gone, that she left. There’s an empty hole ripped in her chest, and it feels like the nightsky isn’t even vast enough to fill the emptiness. There’s no star that burns bright enough to even eclipse the rage inside her heart.

She wonders what Blake knows. She wonder what Blake thinks, with her hand gilded in twilight like that - drenched in blood and muscles taut from lies. She’d ripped her heart out when she left, and she didn’t even care. She wonders if Blake knows the anguish she caused.

And this is what Blake is absolutely certain of. Her shoulders are weighted with guilt and she can barely lie in bed without feeling like she’s choking. She knows she damaged Yang beyond repair. But she also knows that she left a piece of her heart behind with Yang - maybe even all of it.


End file.
